


Little Women(and a little man)

by GroverUnderDaHood



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth Chase & Thalia Grace Friendship, F/M, little women au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroverUnderDaHood/pseuds/GroverUnderDaHood
Summary: “Women have minds and they have souls as well as just hearts. They’ve got ambition and they’ve got talent as well as just beauty. I’m so sick of people saying that love is just all a woman is fit for. I’m so sick of it!” -Jo March, Little WomenOur story follows the lives of two siblings, Thalia and Jason Grace, and their friend, Annabeth Chase, as they go through the passage of childhood to adulthood in the years during the Civil War.Or the little women inspired Thaluke fanfic that no one asked for
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Chiron (Percy Jackson), Annabeth Chase and Thalia Grace, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Chiron and Luke Castellan, Jason Grace & Thalia Grace, Luke Castellan & Annabeth Chase & Thalia Grace, Luke Castellan and Percy Jackson, Luke Castellan and Thalia Grace, Luke Castellan/Thalia Grace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify, this is inspired by the book/movie Little women. In the book, there are four siblings, in this there are only three, so I'm going to combine some characters. Jason is going to be Amy and Beth, Annabeth is going to be Beth and Meg, and Thalia is going to be Jo. Luke will be Laurie, but he will NOT end up with Amy/Jason. I hope that makes sense.

Our story starts with two siblings, Thalia Grace, the aspiring writer, and Jason Grace hanging out in their living room while their mother is out partying or drinking or working. Probably the first or second option. Picture a living room with two chairs on one side of the room and on the other side, a couch. The fireplace is lit and outside the window, you can see a big white house with a horse and carriage waiting outside. But we will get to the residents of that house later. Right now, the Grace siblings were both waiting for their mutual friend to come over. 

* * *

“Christmas is going to be dreadful without snow,” Jason says from his chair in the living room.

“Well, I’m glad it’s not snowing right now. It would be so hard to get Miss. Aphrodite’s house for the dance,” Thalia responds. She was sitting down on the couch waiting for Annabeth, her best friend, to come over so they could get ready for the Christmas ball. Every year, Miss. Aphrodite, owner of the best boutique in town and the town’s gossip, puts on multiple dances for the teenagers to enjoy. This year would be Annabeth’s first year going to it, as the age limit was 14. 

“What is taking Annabeth so long?” Thalia questioned. 

“She’s 4 minutes late, calm down.” 

“But she’s always on time. Maybe she doesn’t want to go, that would be great.” And on that note, Annabeth burst into the house. 

“Speak of the devil,” Jason says

“Hello, hi, sorry I’m late,” Annabeth says with a bundle in her arms. “Thalia, we need to get started.” She grabbed Thalia’s arm and dragged it up the stairs and into Thalia’s room. She walked over to the closet and opened the door. “Are all your dresses blue and black?”

“I have one purple dress, I think.” 

“None of these are ball gowns!”

“Ball gowns are expensive and not practical.”

“It’s a good thing I bought two dresses for us.” She unwrapped the bundle and pulled out two dresses and smiled at Thalia. One dress was a light pink dress with white ruffles on the hem of it, and a tiny pink bow on the waistline. The second dress was light blue with a purple ribbon and bow on the waistline.

“Please tell me that the pink one is for you,” was the only thing Thalia had to say. 

“Of course it’s for me. I’m not that cruel. You can have the blue one.” She handed Thalia the dress. 

“What do you think?” 

“It’s beautiful.” 

“I made it myself!” Annabeth burst out. “I bought the fabric a couple weeks ago to surprise you. Consider it an early birthday present!” She finished with a huge smile on her face.  
“You made this?” Thalia asked in wonder. “Annabeth, you’ve outdone yourself. This is crazy.” 

“Oh, I hope it fits you. Try it on!” 

Thalia untied the bow, slipped into the dress, she twirled around in a circle. “What do you think?”

Annabeth smiled softly. “You look beautiful.” 

Thalia blushed. “Thanks. You put on your dress.” 

Annabeth nodded and started to undress. “Turn around.”

Thalia turned around. “Let me know when I can turn around again.” 

“Ok, you can turn back around.” 

Thalia faced Annabeth. 

Annabeth gestured to her dress. “Ta Da!” 

“You look amazing. Did you make this one too?”

“Nope, it was Helen’s. She’s letting me borrow it, I don’t have anything fancy enough.” 

“That was surprisingly nice of her.”

“Yeah, it was definitely unexpected.” 

Helen was Annabeth’s stepmom. When Annabeth was 5, her dad remarried and they moved here. That’s how she and Thalia meet. Helen and Annabeth didn’t always get along, especially when Annabeth was younger, but recently they’ve been bonding together. 

“Here, let me do your hair, Annie.”  
“Don’t call me Annie,” Annabeth said as she sat down in front of Thalia. Thalia grabbed her hair and started to braid it.

“Guess what I heard.” Annabeth said.

“What?”

“Luke’s going to be at the dance.”

Thalia paused. “Oh, really?”  
“Yep.” You could hear the smile in her voice. 

Luke, the golden rich boy of their town. Many of the girls in their school, including Annabeth, had or has had, a crush on him, while all the boys admired him. You could call him the Gilbert Blythe of their home.

“Well, I don’t think he’ll dance with you, if that’s what you’re thinking.”  
“No! I’m over him. My crush is gone, my twelve year old self has grown up. I have moved on.”

“Ok, ok.”

“I was just letting you know.”  
“Why…?”  
“Well… the last time he was in town, he seemed to like you. He kept on looking at you.”

“No he wasn’t. Plus, isn’t he dating that girl from his university?”  
“I heard that they broke up.”

“Where did you even hear all of this?”

“Miss. Aphrodite’s store.”  
“Of course.” Along with owning the best boutique, she also is the town’s gossip. “Well, I’m done with your hair.” 

Annabeth ran her hand down the braid. “What are you going to do with your hair?” 

“I’m just going to leave it down.” Annabeth nodded and looked at the clock by Thalia’s bed. 

“Well, we better get going. The walk to town will take a while.” Annabeth held out her hand and Thalia linked hers into it. 

They walked out the bedroom door, down the stairs, and into the living room. They stopped in front of Jason. He looked up at them. 

“Wow. I didn’t think you could get Thalia in a dress that wasn’t black or dark blue.”  
“I made it,” Annabeth responded with a smug smile. 

“Impressive.” 

“Well, we’re off. Have a nice night. No getting in trouble,” Thalia lectured Jason. 

“Of course. Have fun.” 

“Shall we?”

“We shall.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For clarification. This is set in 1864/1865, towards the end of the Civil War. As for the ages, Jason is 13, Annabeth is 14, Thalia is 16, and Luke is 18.

Across from the Grace’s tiny home, was a huge white house with a horse and carriage waiting outside. Inside, sat two men in a large study. One was Chrion Brunner, an esteemed man and a tutor to many children. The other young man was Luke Castellan, the golden boy of their small town and one of Chiron’s favorite students. Luke Castellan was back from his university for the holidays, and was currently getting ready for the Christmas ball. 

“You know, I’m surprised you didn’t bring back that girl you were courting. What was her name again?” Chiron asks. 

Luke looked up from his place in front of the mirror. 

“Her name was Kelli. And it wouldn’t have worked. She only wanted to be with me because I had money.”  
“Ah. “ Chiron nodded his head. “Well now that you’re available, Miss. Aphrodite will definitely be trying to set you up.”  
Luke chuckled at that. “Isn’t she always.” Luke adjusted his tie and turned to face Chiron. “What do you think?” 

Chiron looked him up and down. Luke was wearing a black jacket with a white undershirt and black breeches. “You look very handsome. Are you dressing to impress someone?” Chiron asked with a smirk. 

“NO!” Luke said with a blush. Chiron laughed at his distress. Luke looked at the clock. “I better get going. Miss. Aphrodite will throw a fit if I’m late.” 

“Let me walk you down to the carriage.” Chiron walked to the door, opened it, and led Luke out. As they walked down the stairs, Chiron asked Luke once more. “So...there isn’t a girl you’re trying to impress?”

At this point, they had reached the front door, and Luke looked out to the house across from them. Chiron followed his gaze. You could see the silhouette of two girls walking out hand in hand, both wearing dresses. Chiron looked back at Luke, curiosity in his eyes. Luke shook his head and turned his head to face Chiron. 

“No one.” Luke replied. He patted Chrion on the back. ”Well, I must be off. I’ll see you tomorrow to help with your lessons?”  
“Of course. Have fun.” 

Luke nodded and stepped into the carriage, and was off. Chiron looked over to the little house across the street. He couldn’t see the two girls anymore. He shook his head, and walked back into the house. He had a feeling that tonight was the start of something interesting for Luke. 

* * *

A couple yards away from both houses were Thalia and Annabeth. Thalia was in the middle of complaining about going to this party when they both heard a carriage approaching and turned around. The carriage slowed down to a stop by them, and Thalia pulled Annabeth behind her. The door of the carriage opened and a head popped out.  
“Hello there!”

“Luke?” Annabeth responded. 

“Annie.” Luke deadpanned. 

Annabeth blushed at the nickname. “What are you doing?”

“Well, I was on my way to the ball when I saw two ladies wearing very fancy dresses-they look very nice by the way- walking, I’m assuming, to town? Am I right”

“You are right.” Thalia said.

“Oh!” Annabeth piped up. “Luke, you remember Thalia. Thalia, Luke.” 

Luke looked at Thalia and smiled. “Nice to see you again, Miss. Thalia.”

“And you, Mr. Castellan.” 

“Can I offer you two ladies a ride to the dance?”  
Thalia started to protest.”No, we couldn’t. It’s just a couple miles away.”  
“No, I insist. Come on in.” 

The driver got down from his seat and opened the carriage door, then extended his hand. Thalia and Annabeth exchanged a glance and seemed to reach a decision. Annabeth reached her hand out to the driver and stepped into the carriage. Luke scooted over so Annabeth sat next to him. Thalia did the same thing, thanked the driver, and sat across from the two. The driver got back into the seat, and the carriage started moving again. 

“Thank you for the ride Mr. Castellan.” Thalia said.

“No problem Ms. Grace. And please, call me Luke. I’m not that old.”

“Well you will have to call me Thalia.”

“Of course.” Luke said, and smiled at her. “So Annabeth.” He turned and faced her. “This will be your first time going to the dance, right? Are you excited?” 

“Um, yeah. It will be my first time, and I’m really excited.” She said with a smile. 

“Your dress looks very nice. Yours too, Thalia. You both look beautiful.”  
The girls both blushed. “Actually,” Thalia said, “Annabeth made my dress.”

Luke’s eyes widened. “Really?” He looked at Annabeth. “You made that?” 

Annabeth blushed even harder. “Yep!”

“That’s incredible.” 

“Thank you.”

After that, they fell into an awkward silence for a bit. 

* * *

They were about a mile away from Miss. Aphrodite’s house, when Thalia asked a question. 

“Luke?”

Luke looked up from his window. “Yes?”  
“Are there any girls at your university?” Thalia asked hesitantly.

“Yes!” Thalia smiled at that. “While there are definitely more men, there’s a few women. One of my closet friends at my school is a girl.”  
“What is she studying?”, Annabeth asked. 

“She’s studying business. Her father owns a popular chocolate shop in her home city, and she will be taking over one day, so she wants to know everything she can to keep it running.” 

Thalia looked at Annabeth. She could see hope in her eyes. 

“Annabeth,” Thalia whispered. Annabeth looked up at Thalia and smiled. It was Annabeth’s dream to own her own business, making and selling dresses. She just didn’t know if it was possible for her, a girl, to own a business and be taken seriously. 

Before Luke could ask what Thalia meant, the carriage pulled to a stop, and the door opened. Luke stepped out first and held his hand out for them to take. When both of them were out of the carriage, the driver stepped back onto his seat. “I’ll be back to collect you around midnight, sir.” 

“That will be great, thank you.” Luke turned to the girls to offer to walk them in, but Thalia said something before he could. “Thank you for the ride Luke, I hope you have a nice night.” She grabbed Annabeth’s arm and dragged her away. Luke sighed. “You’re welcome.”  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the second chapter. This was not in the book, but the next chapter will be from it. I hope you enjoyed this, and please, feel free to leave some comments! I want to know what you guys think of the story!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to "Dance on the Porch" by Alexandre Desplat. It's on the album for Little Woman 2019.

Miss. Aphrodite, the owner of the Beauty Boutique and the town’s gossip was notorious for her outfits which were always in style, and her matchmaking skills. Her dresses are always top of the line and the couples she has helped are always a match made in Heaven. The parties that she throws every year are the perfect chance to see who is into who each year. This year, she has her eyes on Luke Castellan, the most eligible bachelor for his age. Many girls, and some guys, wanted him, but she noticed that he seemed to be interested in Thalia Grace. Well, she thought to herself, this will be interesting to watch. 

Thalia and Annabeth ran away from Luke and up the stairs to the house. Annabeth pulled back her arm from Thalia’s grip. 

“Thalia Grace!” Annabeth whisper-shouted. “Why would you do that?” 

Thalia shrugged her shoulders. Annabeth shook her head in response. Thalia grabbed Annabeth’s hand and reached to open the door. They walked in and stopped. Well, Annabeth stopped. Thalia kept walking until Annabeth’s hand made her stop. She turned around and looked at Annabeth, whose face was in awe. 

“It’s beautiful.”   
Thalia laughed at Annabeth’s wonder. “Come on, it’s even prettier farther in.”   
They both walked down the hall, with Thalia pointing out the paintings hanging on the wall. At the end of the hall, was a large door that was open. Inside you could see teenagers all dressed up, laughing, dancing, eating, and all around having a great time. The two girls walked inside, Annabeth practically buzzing with excitement. They stood at the entrance and looked around the room. Thalia could see some of her school friends and waved hello, but didn’t make a move to join them. Annabeth, on the other hand, saw one of her friends coming over to say hello and rushed over to join her, bringing Thalia along. 

“Annabeth, hi! I thought you would never make it.” Katie Gardener said, reaching her arms out to hug Annabeth. She looked over Annabeth’s shoulder and saw Thalia. “Oh, hello Thalia!” She moved to hug her as well.

“Hello Katie! You look beautiful!” Katie smoothed her dress, which was dark blue with purple lace swirling around it.

“Thank you! Yours is amazing as well.”   
“Annabeth made it,” Thalia said nodding in Annabeth’s direction. 

Katie’s eyes widened and she turned towards Annabeth. “You are amazing.”  
Annabeth blushed. “Thank you.” Annabeth looked around. “Are you here with Travis Stoll?”   
Katie nodded and pointed to where he was standing with his brother. She turned to face Annabeth, “Let’s go dance!” She said, grabbing her arm and pulling her onto the dance floor. Thalia started to panic and tried(and failed) to grab Annabeth. Annabeth looked back at her and mouthed, “Go dance with someone,” before turning back towards Katie. Thalia stared at Annabeth in disbelief. The nerve, she thought before walking towards the snack table

* * *

Thalia stood leaning against a pole swaying to the music and watching the dancers. Annabeth stood in the middle of the dance floor twirling around with Conner Stoll, Travis’ brother. She looked like she was having a blast. Thalia sighed and closed her eyes for a couple seconds to relax. Well, try to relax. She could feel someone's eyes on her. She opened them and caught the stare of a guy, who smiled when he saw that she had noticed and started to walk over towards her. Thalia took a deep breath and turned around to hide in the crowd. She wandered in and out the crowd, until she reached a door. She reached out to open it, and walked in, but immediately stopped. Sitting in one of the chairs was Luke, who had looked up at her.   
“Oh,” She said, stumbling back. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think anyone would be in here. I’ll just leave.” She started to turn back around before Luke called back. 

“No! You can stay.”  
She turned back around. “You sure.” He nodded. “Oh, thank god.” She lifted her dress up so she could walk easier, and made her way to the couch before she flopped down onto it. Luke just stared at her from his seat. 

“Are you ok?”

Thalia looked over at him. His face was full of concern with some curiosity mixed in. “Yeah, I’m fine. I was just getting tired.”  
Luke nodded in agreement. “I was too. It was getting overwhelming because everyone wanted to know about my schooling or wanted me to dance.”

Thalia hummed in acknowledgement, then stopped and looked at Luke with confusion on her face. “You don’t dance?”

Luke paused. “I don’t know how you do things here. Things change quickly. I spent most of my life in Europe.”  
Europe! Oh, that’s capital!” Thalia said, sitting up in her seat. 

Luke smiled. 

“Oh, I shouldn’t say that word.”  
“Says who?”   
Thalia sighed. “Annabeth. It’s not proper.” She got up to look out the door and waved her hand, gesturing for Luke to follow her. He got up and looked over her shoulder. Thalia pointed to where Annabeth was. Annabeth was currently dancing with Lee Fletcher. 

Thalia closed the door and walked back over to the couch. “She reminds me to be good so my father will be proud when he returns."

“Where is he?” Luke asked, sitting back down in his original chair. 

“He’s a volunteer for the Union Army. I wanted to go fight with him.” Thalia sighed. “I can’t get over my dissapoint of being a girl.”

The sound of the music floated into the room. Luke looked over at Thalia, and stood up and held out his hand. Thalia stared at it, then at him and raised a single eyebrow. 

“Do you want to dance?”

“With you?”  
Luke blushed. “Um, yeah.” He wiggled his hand a bit.

Thalia slowly reached out to take it and used it to pull herself. Luke started walking to a door on the back wall, and walked out dragging Thalia along. Outside was a long porch that wrapped itself along the house. The windows looked into the ballroom. Thalia could see Annabeth and Katie from her place outside. Luke stepped in front of Thalia, held his hand out, and bowed. 

“Can I have this dance, M’lady?”

Thalia curtsied and placed her hand into his. “Of course, Sir.” 

They got into position and waited for the music to start. 

* * *

Luke was twirling Thalia around, a huge smile on both of their faces when Annabeth limped out, her face full of pain. Thalia pushed herself away from Luke and rushed over to her. 

“What did you do?” Thalia said, her voice full of concern

“I sprained my ankle.” Annabeth laughed, then winced.

Luke got on Annabeth’s other side. “I can give you a ride home on my carriage. He should be arriving soon.”  
Annabeth quickly denied his offer. “No, it’s fine. It doesn’t even hurt that bad.” She placed her ankle on the floor, but quickly lifted it back up.

“Annabeth, I insist.” 

Annabeth sighed and lifted her arms so Luke and Thalia could hold on to her. They started to hobble towards the entrance of the house in silence.

“So…” Thalia started. “How was your first dance?”  
Annabeth mock-glared at Thalia. “What do you think?” She deadpanned. 

Thalia shrugged her shoulders. “Just wondering.”

* * *

The carriage stopped outside of the Chase’s home and let the teens out. Luke picked Annabeth up in his arms, bridal shower, and told the driver to wait outside. He walked up towards the door, and Thalia rushed ahead of him to open the door. They stepped into the house and Thalia called out, “Hello? Mr and Ms. Chase? It's Thalia.” She gestured for Luke to follow her, and walked towards the back of the house, where the living room is. Inside was Annabeth’s family, her father, stepmother, and her two half-brothers. Mr. and Mrs. Chase immediately stood up when they saw Annabeth in Luke’s arms and Mr. Chase rushed over to grab her.   
“What happened? Are you alright?” He asked, setting her on the couch. 

“I’m fine dad. I just sprained my ankle.

“Bobby,” Ms.Chase called, “Go get some ice for your sister.”   
Bobby rushed into the kitchen to do that. 

Matthew looked at Annabeth. “You just can’t go one day without injuring yourself, can you?”  
Everyone started to laugh at that, the tension leaving the room and brightening. Mr. Chase looked at Luke, and stood up to introduce himself. 

“Hello,” He said with a look of distrust, and held out his hand. “I’m Dr. Chase.”   
Luke returned the handshake. “Pleasure to meet you Dr. Chase. I am Luke Castellan. I hope you don’t mind me coming to your home. I just happened to be with Thalia and Annabeth when Annebeth hurt herself.”   
Dr. Chase looked pleased at his response and smiled. “Well, I must thank you for bringing her home. She has a talent for hurting herself.”   
Luke laughed at that. “It was no trouble.” Dr. Chase nodded and turned to talk to Annabeth. Luke turned around to look at Thalia and saw her sitting next to Annabeth’s brothers. He stared at her for a couple seconds, admiring her in her dress, before coming to his senses and turning back to Annabeth and her parents, only to find Annabeth staring at him. She rasied her eyebrows when she saw him looking, and he blushed. He cleared his throat.

“Well, I must be going now, Annabeth, I hope your ankle feels better.” He slowly started to back away and looked at Thalia. She gave him a small smile. 

“Good night Luke.”  
“Good night Thalia.” He turned around and was off. Thalia turned back to the family, and found them all staring at her. 

“What?” She asked defensively.

No one replied. 

“It’s not like that!”

“No one said it was.” Bobby replied.

“Shut up.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I enjoyed writing it. As always. comments are encouraged. I want to hear what you think about this story!


	4. Chapter 4

A couple days later, Jason, Thalia, and Annabeth walked through town, all bundled up to keep themselves warm.

“It’s so hard to go back to work after such fun times.” Annabeth said, her voice full of laughter. “As much as I love what I’m doing, it can be so tiresome sometimes.”   
“At least you get to do something fun!” Jason chimed in. “I have to go to school.”   
“And I have to see Artemis!” Thalia burst out. “She’s so mean.”   
Annabeth giggled. 

Thalia shook her head. “We are a bunch of ungrateful minxes!”   
Jason gasped and started to protest while Annabeth turned to scold her. “Don’t say such things.” She lightly slapped Thalia’s shoulder. 

“Well I like strong words, they mean things.”   
Well, I have to go back to school and I don’t have any lines.”   
“Lines?” Thalia questioned

“All the girls are trading lines and they roped me into trading with them. I owe so many.”   
“You’re trading lines?” Thalia started to laugh, as Annabeth reached into her pocket and pulled out some coins. She gave them to Jason, who looked at her in wonder.”   
“What did you do that for?” Thalia questioned.

“I know what it’s like to little things and feel less than the other girls.”    
“Between this and my drawing, I’ll probably wipe out my debt.”   
“What drawings?” Thalia asked.

“Nothing.”

“Ugh, I’m going to be late.” Annabeth said and broke free from their chain. “I’ll see two later!”   
The Grace siblings waved goodbye and headed off to their schools.

* * *

A couple minutes later, Thalia found herself leaning against a doorway, inside a large mansion, reading with the sound of her sister snoring in the background. Suddenly a snore so loud, it woke Artemis up came, and Thalia heard her name being called.

“Thalia? Is there a reason you’ve stopped reading the book I gave you?” She asked, peering at Thalia.

“I’m sorry,” Thalia apologized and walked back to her seat across from Artemis.

“You watch yourself. One day you’ll need me,” She said in a snooty tone.”

“Thank you Artemis, for schooling me,” She said, trying not to be rude, “But I intend to make my own way in the world.”   
Artemis laughed. “No one makes it in the real world. Not really. Least of all, women. You’ll need to marry well-”   
“Well you’re not married-”

“Well that’s because I’m rich.” She said in a defensive tone. “And I made sure to hold my money. Unlike our father, or my brother.” She rolled her eyes.

“So the only way to be an unmarried woman is to be rich?”

“Exactly.”   
“And there are precious view ways for a woman to be rich.”   
“That’s not true. You could run a cathouse. Or go on stage. Other than that, you’re right. Precious few ways. That’s why you should heed me.”

“So I can get married,” Thalia said in a defeated tone.

“No!” Artemis sighed, exasperated. “So you can live a better life than your poor mother has.”

Thalia stiffened at her words. Her mother has had a tragic life. A washed up theatre star who threw it away when a man had stolen her heart and gave her two kids, only to learn he was already married with many children. One of them was Artemis. She never recovered from it, and started to drink, leaving Thalia to take care of Jason.

For so long, she had resented her father, and sometimes she still does, but the past was the past, and their relationship has improved greatly. It won’t be perfect, but it’s getting better.

Thalia started to read her book, when Artemis spoke.

“I know you don’t care about your marriage now. Can’t say I blame you. Our brother, Apollo, intends to go to Paris. Would you like to go with him?”   
Thalia started to grin. “I would love that more than anything.” She replied softly.

“Alright, then read.” Artemis’ said in a strict voice. Thalia’s smile dropped. “And don’t sneak around. I don’t like sneaks.”   
Thalia looked back down at her book with a small smile.

;;

  
While this was going on, on the other side of town, Jason was at school. He was drawing something while a couple of his classmates surrounded him. He was drawing something on the chalkboard, his classmates giggling when their teacher, Mr. Davis, turned around. Everyone immediately went back to their seat, but Jason didn’t notice. Mr. Davis walked behind Jason’s seat and looked over his shoulder. On Jason’s chalkboard was a picture of Mr. Davis, but not a very flattering one. 

“Mr. Grace.”

Jason’s heart dropped. 

;;

“Sit down. Sit down Percy.” Percy was currently standing on a chair, in the study of Chiron’s house, looking at the Graces’ house. Luke dropped his head into his hands. “You have to learn this Percy.” Luke started chattering about how lucky Percy was to be learning about this, when Percy interrupted. “There’s someone out there.”

“No there is not.” Luke immediately said. 

“Yes there is!” Percy insisted and got down from the chair. He walked over to the window and pointed at something. Luke sighed and got up. He looked out the window, and sure enough there was someone out there. A boy was pacing around outside and seemed to be muttering to himself “Oh. I stand corrected.” Luke said. Luke opened the window. 

“Hello there!” He called out. “Are you hurt?”   
“I’m Jason.” The boy called back, sounding like he had been crying.

Luke smiled. “Hello Jason, I’m Luke.”

“I know. You brought my friend back after the dance. My sister told me. I would never sprained my ankle. I have lovely small feet, the best in the family. But I can never go home because I’m in such trouble.” His voice cracked and he started to cry again. “Look.” He held up his hand. It was bleeding. “Mr. Davis hit me.”

* * *

“Jason!” A voice called out through the house. Suddenly, the study was filled with people. Luke turned from his seat to look at the door, when Annabeth and Thalia came in. Annabeth immediately went over to Jason’s side on the couch, while Thalia looked around in wonder. 

“My hand.” Jason’s voice got really small. “It really hurts.” Annabeth took it in her hands, and Percy stared at her in awe.    
“Look at all these books. A fellow could live off of these alone.” Thalia said.

“A fellow would need more than books to live.”   
“I wouldn’t.” Thalia walked over to Jason. “What did you do?”

“I did nothing. I did a drawing and than Mr. Davis hit me.”   
Thalia walked around the room and stopped at a painting. “Christopher Columbus, look at that.”

“That’s Chiron.” Luke answered and walked up next to her. “Are you scared of him?”

“I’m not scared of anyone.” Thalia said, straightening her back. “He looks stern, but my grandfather was much more handsome”   
“Thalia, we do not compare grandfathers.” Annabeth said, as Chiron walked in. 

Chiron walked over to where Luke and Thalia were standing. “I knew your mother’s father. You got his spirit.”   
Thalia laughed nervously. “Oh, thank you sir.” She stood there awkwardly for a couple seconds and then walked over to Jason. Luke stares after her.

“You are not to attend that school anymore.” Thalia said.

“Good, that man has always been mean. I wish everyone would see that school and that he would die.”   
“Jason you did wrong.” Thalia scolded him.

“I didn’t!” Jason threw his hands in the air. “I didn’t do anything I was just drawing.” 

Thalia looked doubtful. 

“We should go.” Annabeth said and stood up. “Thank you.” She said to Luke, who nodded in return. “This is like the third time you’ve saved us this month.”   
Luke chuckled lightly. “Please, you all are welcome at any time. Thalia, you can look at all the books.” Thalia smiled. 

“There’s also a lovely greenhouse,” Percy chimed in. Everyone turned to look at him silently. He coughed. 

“Ok.” Thalia said, and started to walk towards the door. “I’m going to take this book. If that’s ok. I’ll bring it back.” Annabeth and Jason walked with her, saying their goodbyes and thank yous. Percy looked disappointed at them leaving. Once they left, the room was silent, as the three gentlemen stood there. 

“Oh, uh, Ms. Beth!” Percy called out. He grabbed something off the couch. “You forgot your glove.” He walked over from behind the couch. The three of them stood silently, until Chiron said something. “Well, back to work.” And he left, leaving Luke and Percy alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed Luke and Percy's role in the middle of this, but oh well. Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been in a slump for a while. School has really taken a toll on me. I hope everyone likes this!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! I have been so busy lately.

Thalia walked up to Chiron’s house with the borrowed book in her hands. She had speed through it. She had a lot of time to read, since she was staying home to tutor Jason. She knocked on the front door, and waited for a bit until someone opened the door. It was a servant, who looked at her with question on her eyes, “Do you have a tutoring session?”

“Oh, no. I’m here to return this book.” Thalia held the book up. The servant nodded and gestured inside. Thalia walked inside. The servant led her upstairs and into the study, where Chiron was sitting. He got up as she entered. “Thalia!” 

“Mr. Brunner! I finished the book!”  
Chiron’s eyes widened in surprise. “Already?”   
“Yeah, I had a lot of time on my hands.” Thalia wandered over to the bookshelf. “And it was very interesting to read. The writing was amazing, and the characters! It was all just so good. I would love to write something like this one day.”

Chiron nodded. “So, you want to be a writer?”  
Thalia smiled. “It’s been my dream since I was a child.” 

Chiron smiled at her enthusiasm. “Well, you’re welcome to pick out all the books you want.”   
“Thank you.”   
“I’ll leave you to it.” Chiron walked out and Thalia looked over the bookshelf. She could stay in here for hours. She grabbed the book closest to her and opened it. 

* * *

Almost an hour later, Thalia was still engrossed in the book when Luke walked in. He stopped and stared at her for a bit before clearing his throat. Thalia’s head snapped up. 

“Oh, hello.”  
Luke smiled gently. “Hi. Good book?”   
“Very good.” 

“That’s good.”   
An awkward silence fell over them.   
“OH!” Luke exclaimed. “I have tickets to a play, and I was wondering if you wanted to come.”   
Thalia’s eyes widened. “Just..us?”   
“No! Umm, I have four tickets. Me and Percy are going, so I have two more, if you and Annabeth want to come?” 

Thalia smiled. “I would love too, and I’m sure she would too.” 

Luke smiled back. “Great.” 

“So when is it?” 

“Three days before Christmas.”   
“Ok. I’ll see you then.” Thalia smiled and left. Luke stood smiling at the space she was in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry this was so short, but the next one will be much longer!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such a short chapter, and I am so sorry about that.

Date: December 22nd 

Thalia started to panic when she heard a knock on the door. Annabeth had been panicking long before that, but she took a deep breath and steadied herself. 

“Are you ready?” She asked

Thalia took a breath. “Let’s go”   
Annabeth reached her hand out to open the door, but before she could, Jason came running into the room.

“Can I come?” 

Thalia turned around and looked at him. 

“No.”   
“Please! I never get to go anywhere!”   
“No, you can’t come!” Thalia exclaimed. “This is for me and Annabeth!” 

“Jason” Annabeth said slowly, “We were just about to leave, we can’t make last minute changes-”  
“No!” Thalia interrupted. “We just want one night to ourselves, ok! Good bye.” Thalia grabbed Annabeth’s hand, opened the door, and slammed it shut, leaving Jason fuming inside. 

Annabeth and Thalia walked outside to the awaiting carriage, where Luke and Percy were waiting inside. 

“Hello ladies” Luke said and smiled at them. 

“Hi.” Percy said, smiling shyly at them. Well, at Annabeth. She smiled back at him, and then turned to look at Luke. 

“Thank you for inviting me and Thalia.”  
“Of course! We’re glad you could make it. Shall we?” He stepped out of the carriage and offered his hand to them. Annabeth grabbed on first and sat next to Percy, while Thalia and Luke sat across from them. 

The driver shut the door behind them, and they were off.

Back at the Graces’ house, Jason was sitting in anger. He wanted to do something to get back at Thalia, but what? He sat there for a moment, when suddenly he sat up straight. An idea had struck him. He ran upstairs to Thalia’s room and rummaged through her desk until he found what he was looking for. Her manuscript. He ran back downstairs, to the fireplace and dropped it all in. And then smiled as it burned. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last sentence was so dramatic for no reason 
> 
> Again, sorry this was so short and sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been so busy.  
> Kind of related, but I saw a book at the bookstore today, and it was a sequel to Little Women, but written by two different authors, AND JO AND LAURIE END UP TOGETHER. I'm so mad.  
> but anyways hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> There is a lack of Thaluke au's with a happy ending that have Annabeth in it, so I have decided to fill that void. I'm not the best person to do this, as my conversation writing skills suck.  
> As always, if you have any constructive criticism and advice, please let me know. And if you liked it, leave kudos!


End file.
